Tristes Recuerdos
by NebbiaNebel
Summary: Un sueño de Mexico del sur le recuerda su pasado


Hetalia no me pertenece solo pido a sus personajes por unos momentos todo el crédito de hetalia es de **Hidekazu Himaruya**

Todo texto dentro de "-"son movimientos ejemplo: - tomo su mano-

Texto en cursiva es tercera persona o narrador ejemplo _aquí habla el narrador alguien en tercera persona_

Texto en cursiva dentro de " " son pensamientos ejemplo: no…"claro_ si_"

En una habitación se veía un acostado en una cama observando por una ventana la cual daba a un cielo sin estrellas

_En nuestra infancia te conocimos, nuestros abuelos te conocieron y te abrieron las puertas a nuestras tierras. _

_Llegaste de tierras lejanas y mas allá de los que conocíamos, presentándote con extrañas vestimentas creando la ilusión de ser dioses, mi gente pensó en que eras un dios ya que al verte por primera vez te mostraste fuerte, valiente y más que nada poderoso, al conocer a nuestra gente te fascinaste y decidiste quedarte._

_Con el tiempo mi pueblo toma la confianza hacia ti y te abrió las puertas al verte como un dios, no te negaron nada, te dieron parte de nuestras riquezas, te mostramos nuestra cultura y te mostraron el secreto más grande de la civilización "nosotros", con el tiempo te dimos todo lo que creíamos seria de tu agrado mas sin embrago tenias otros planes. _

_Un día tomaste nuestros templos y desapareciste a nuestros dioses, creándome una gran herida en nosotros, mis abuelos se molestaron al ver que tomaste nuestras creencias y las desaparecías y sobre todo nos hacías daño, creando un pequeño camino de sangre tomaste una parte de nosotros e eliminaste a mis maestros y sacerdotes dejándome en la oscuridad. _

_Con el tiempo comprendiste que tu gente lastimo la mía, mas sin embrago lo comprendiste al saber que mis abuelos no te permitían vernos a mí y a mi hermano, pediste a los jefes de mis abuelos que calmaran a nuestra gente, sin embargo causaste su furia y la de mis abuelos._

_Comenzaste una guerra, mientras mis abuelos pelaron por defendernos, ellos nos ocultaron de ti prometiendo que a mí a mi hermano permanecer juntos y con la promesa de ellos de volver al terminar esta guerra, esperando y creyendo en que volverían sufríamos, sin saber lo que sucedía extrañados por las heridas nos aparecían, pero lo que mas temimos fue el sentir un vacio en nuestros corazones._

_Al mantenernos ocultos el vacio no desaparecía y cuando sentimos que alguien se acercaba pensamos en los abuelos, pero nos equivocamos eras tú, viéndonos a mí y a mi hermano, e intentando sacarnos de nuestro escondite, mi hermano intento defenderme pero solo una gran herida le causaste, lograste sacarnos de nuestro escondiste y nos mostraste nuestra casa destruida._

_Preguntamos por los abuelos, mas sin embrago lo único que hiciste es bajar tu cabeza y decirnos que tu nos cuidarías por ellos, tanto mi hermano como yo lloramos y sufrimos al conocer la verdad creándose una gran herida en nuestros corazones y marcada en nuestra espalda, nos tomaste y cambiaste nuestro aspecto, cambiaste nuestras costumbres y creencias así como nuestra cultura, nos quitaste los nombres dados por los abuelos y cambiándolos por otros y diciendo que tanto yo como mi hermano ante el mundo seriamos "Nueva España". _

María: -suspiro – quien diría que a pesar de todo atesoro este triste recuerdo – mientras ve su medallón y un collar ambos recuerdos de su pasado –

Guillermo: - entrando a la habitación – María, aquí está tu chocolate – se detiene – ¿María estas bien?

María: ¡ehh! Guillermo – se sonroja – no nada, es que tuve en un sueño – mientras se tapa con una almohada –

Guillermo: -se acerca a la cama y deja la taza de chocolate en la mesa de noche- segura – porque te tapas con la almohada – mientras que quita la almohada –

María: - sonrojada- emm, es que estoy en pijama y tú igual y tu pijama no cubre mucho – mientras desvía la mirada –

Guillermo: -sonrojado y riendo un poco – pequeña, te traje el chocolate porque pensé que tal vez no podías dormir como yo – acaricia su rostro - pero veo que te desperté y sobre mi pijama hace calor estar en pantalón de pijama no es malo – se sonroja y ve a María – espero que nadie además de mi te va así.

María: - se sonroja y toma la almohada – ¡NO!, no seas pervertido

Guillermo: - se ríe- mira quien lo dice la que saco la pijama- abraza la María – mi pequeña pervertida hermana – le da un beso en la frente – ven vamos a dormir

María: -abraza a Guillermo – Hm… está bien pero no intentes nada raro memo – sonrojada -

Guillermo: - ríe – está bien pero tu tampoco hermanita – cierras los ojos –

María: - observa a su hermano y se acurruca dejándose llevar por el sueño –

María Guadalupe Gonzales Rodríguez representa al sur de México

José Guillermo González Rodríguez representa la parte norte de México

Basándome en el anime Axis Power Hetalia APH, pero en la versión latino de lo que sería nuestro estado. Me inspire en una imagen que vi del grupo APH Latino donde mostraba a dos México una mujer y un hombre al igual que a los demás países de la latino América después de que España llegara y los conquistara que lindo todos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo me base en el dibujo que encontré y los nombres me base en que aquí en México son los más comunes así como los apellidos así que por eso los llame así.. Aunque no sé si esos son los nombres que les abra puesto su creador, perdón por eso si es que ofendí a alguien, no es mi intensión.

Los personajes de México solo me base en una imagen no son míos son de todos.

Al ser mexicana y acercándose el bicentenario de la revolución se me hizo que sería bonito crear una pequeña historia con ellos.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, tomatazos, burlas o quejas, con gusto las leeré y perdón por las faltas de ortografía


End file.
